Kitty and the Demon
by crow666x
Summary: A neko and a demon find themselfs in the naruto world, and get picked up by the akatsuki. Watch their crazy adventures as they survive their life's as akatsuki members. Rated for Cursing, violence, and if my mind wanders. HidaOC ItaOC


It was mid afternoon and I had just woken up. The thing that woke me up was the loud unfortunate beings downstairs. My name is Vladimariea Yamaraja, I'm 18 year old, I have silver hair with purple highlights and dark purple eyes.

When I opened the door the mess I saw and the two standing in the middle of it with the dog was enough to tell me what was going on.

"I take it you decided to have a food fight while I was trying to sleep?" I asked with my eyebrow twitching.

"Um… Yeah," Erianna said with a smile.

"Well then you're cleaning it, including the dog piss," I said looking down at the floor in front of me. The dog stood there like nothing happened and there was piss on the floor under her.

"What is with every time she sees you she pees in excitement?" Erianna asked looking at the dog Rose.

"She can't help it she loves her," Emma said with a big smile. I looked at the two annoyed but I wasn't really. I couldn't be mad at them forever they were my friends and good ones at that.

Erin had brown hair and blonde and black streaks and her eyes wore malty coloured green, She was also still in her nightclothes. Erin was about 15 now and I was soon to be 19, Emma was 14. Emma had long blonde hair and blueish eyes she to was in her nightgown.

"While you two clean I'm going to take a shower," I said and walked back upstairs.

I love showers they make you feel so refreshed and good about yourself. By the time I was ready to get out of the shower, the bathroom was steamy and it was hard to see. Reaching my hand around the glass door I grabbed my towel and rapped it around me. Everything became blurry and my knees became weak with the sudden darkness taking over.

A hand hitting my face woke me from my sleep. Opening my eyes I saw a hand and felt someone lying across my stomach.

"Hey get off me," I said and the person moved rubbing their head. Wait that person was Erin.

"Why in the world were you laying on me? were you trying to glump me or something?" I asked remembering I was rapped in a towel.

"No. But how did we get outside?" Erin asked and I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest and I was in a towel and no damned clue where we were, and there was no sign of any clothes in site.

"For once I wish there was a store near by," I said feeling a bit embarrassed but not showing it.

"Yeah that would be nice," Erin said as she stood up.

"Well clothes aren't going to run to use so let's get walking," I said getting to my feet and securing the towel more tightly around my body.

We walked around the forest. It then started to rain just to make our day worst.

"Rain, Rain go away, come again another day," I said looking up at the clouds.

"Don't you just love how gloomy it is?" Erin asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Give me gloom, Give me doom, Give me pain and misery, Bring me death, Can't sleep, The blood is seeping from me, Hearts are dead, Roses are stained and without innocents, I can't wait," I said and Erin gave me a weird look.

"Gloomy enough when it's raining but when you talk it just makes it worst," She said and I smiled.

"I know I'm a gloom kitty, but I'm cute," I said and we laughed.

As we walked in the rain a village came into view. I stopped with Erin to look at the town before starting our way to it. The sound of a branch snapping made me look in that direction. What I saw was shocking. Literally I couldn't believe my eyes at who was standing on the other side of us.

"E-Erin l-look," I stuttered as I tugged on her wet sleeve.

"What is…." She started to say but stopped when she saw the people.

Standing before us was to Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori. They sure were hot in person… Wait what the hell am I thinking!

"Um can you help us?" I asked quietly as I fiddled my fingers.

"With what un?" Deidara asked.

"Um as you can tell I'm kinda in a towel and I NEED SOME FUCKING CLOTHES!!!!" I yelled which seemed to startle everyone but mostly myself. I covered my mouth quickly looked at my feet.

"Sorry," I muttered with my hand covering my mouth.

"Okay than… Un" Deidara said and I smiled and hugged him before jumping back and pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Give me your cloak, I'm wet here!" I snapped and I put my head down and covered my eyes.

"Sorry," I said shakily.

"It's okay emo girl," Erin said patting me on the back sympathetically.

I felt like Zetsu that bipolar plant men that nobody loved. OMG!! That just made me feel worst!!! I sniffled and I felt a cloak go over my shoulders.

"Come or we'll be late," Sasori said and I looked at the two and smiled. I put the cloak on and zipped it up as we fallowed the two.

Once we got to wherever they were taking us… I think it was their hide out…. When we walked in we got stares.

"Who are those sexy girls?" Hidan asked. Both our faces steamed up red in embarrassment.

"Someone called me hot, someone called me hot, someone called me hot…." Erin said as she ran in circles.

"The one running in circles is my friend Erin and I'm Vladimariea but people call me Ova," I said.

"Long name," Dei said.

"Yeah I know but it means vampire, and vampire means to drink and also has to do with the mythical creature that drinks blood to survive," I said in one long huff of air.

"Wow long sentence," Kisame said.

"I know but she dirks blood just like vampires hoping it would make her immortal like them," Erin said and I looked down. I couldn't help it I wanted to be immortal.

"Can't help it, if that doesn't work one of my other experiments will," I said and just as I said it Pein walked into the room.

"Experiments to become immoral?" He asked.

"You're god damned right!" I said with a smile, then I frowned and looked at my feet.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit of a mouth," I said and shifted uncomfortably.

"Leader-sama if they can fight can they stay?" Dei asked and me head shot up and I gave him the puppy dog eyes and Erin joined in.

"Please Leader-sama," We pleaded.

"They can stay if they are useful," Pein said. The two of us looked at each other we both knew how to fight and in our realm we were wanted criminals but no one knew…. I love disguises

"We are innless you want use to prove it to you," I said challengingly. Pein just raised an eyebrow at me and Erin stared at me like I was more then the crazy bitch I was.

"Finally someone has enough guts to challenge Leader," Hidan said and I looked at him.

"Well thank you for the complement," I said and he smirked. I than looked back at Pein waiting his answer.

"We'll watch you fight Itachi one at a time," He said and I smiled and turned to the door.

"Okay come on Erin," I said.

"I can't fight him," She said and I looked at her.

"Why not?" I asked and she looked down. I knew she liked him but I didn't know what they would do if we didn't fight to stay. We had no access to a village and we were assassins in our last.

"Okay how about I fight Itachi and Erin fights one of the other members?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"No you both have to fight Itachi," Pein said and I looked at Erin who just sighed, she knew that there was no turning back and she was going to have to fight her secret crush… Well it wasn't secret to me but to them yep!

"Let's go outside un," Dei said and we all went outside.

"Erin you fight first cause once it's over and done with you won't have to worry," I said and she glared at me then nodded.

Erin's prov

I stood there in the clearing Itachi on the other side. I had to fight the man I was a fan girl of in my realm. Oh jashin please help me!

Itachi put his sharringan up and I kept my eyes down knowingly.

"The sharringan doesn't work if the opponent does not look into the eye of the beholder," I said and I put my hand out. As my hand was out a five bladed scythe with a huge ass hammer on the end appeared and I grabbed it.

"I don't want to have to use this," I said and all I heard from Itachi was humph. In a way I felt like these Akatsuki members didn't think Ova and I couldn't do anything. Itachi throw some kunai and I deflected them with my scythe and charged at him. I swung my scythe and Itachi blocked with his sword and dogged. I then used some magic and made a branch trip him making him fall. I then placed the scythe at his neck and made it disappear and walked off. Oddly that was easy.

"Odd I don't think fighting is suppose to be that easy," I said to Ova as I walked to her.

"Yeah I know… Or maybe where we come from fighting is just harder," She said and I took a seat on the rock Ova had been sitting on while watching the fight. It was now Ova's turn to fight Itachi and I knew she wasn't one to be light especially if she lost control. If she lost control there was no way of stopping her but just let her come to her senses.

Me/Ova's prove

I stood on the other side of the clearing looking at Itachi's feet. Itachi was on the other side of the clearing ready for the fight.

"Just so you know I'm not that light in a fight," I said with a smirk. I then changed my form to that of a black wolf white bone markings.

"What the hell un," I head Die say and I smirked.

"Like my wolf form it's all mine and no one can do the same thing!!" I said in a deep growl.

I made the first move and came at the Uchiha. I made him stay focused on survival and dodging so I could make my move. The thing was that was my clone fighting him I was hiding in the tree waiting till he was under me. A sheep dog and its sheep how lovely. Once Itachi was under the tree I dropped down and covered his eyes and flung him to the ground. I then held my sharp claws to his neck.

"Say you give and I'll let you live," I said and I held my foot firmly on him.

"Fine," He said and I could sense what he was feeling.

Itachi's prov

Both girls had fought with little or no time spared. They both meant business. It was either die or live, and see Sasuke again.

" I can't believe you beat Itachi-san so easily!" Tobi said and the two girls looked at Tobi. For some odd reason it was like they were reading us like books. I felt suspicious of the two but I wasn't about to say anything yet.

"We came from a very strict place," Ova said I wasn't sure if she was lying or not because I've never seen their fighting styles before.

"You know who we are know mind telling us who you are?" Erin asked.

I had just walked over to where everyone was standing and the odd feeling I had when she spoke made me wonder.

Me/Ova's prov

"This is Deidara, Leader-sama, Konan, Sasori, Kakazu, Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame and you already know Itachi and I'm Tobi," The masked man said. I wasn't sure if everyone was buying Erin and my lie but we had to play along.

"Oh," I said

"We're the Akatsuki," Pein said and I looked at Erin who looked at me.

"So we're with the Akatsuki, it's a pleasure," I said and started to walk away.

"I'll get you two some dry clothes than we can go shopping to get you some," Konan Said to both us. Finally clothes!!!!!!!!

Once Konan gave us some clothes I ran around the hideout.

"Oh how I'm happy to be in nice worm comfy clothes," I said and Hidan starred at me.

"I like you better in the towel," He muttered.

"OMFG!! PERV!!!" I screamed pointing at him and jumping behind Kakazu.

"Just ignore him," Kakazu said and I glared at him,

"Meany, Would you want to be ignored every time you talk no I highly doubt it Mr. Scares Man," I said smacking Kakazu on the head. Hidan started laughing and Kakazu just looked at me weirdly.

"The Akatsuki has just gotten weirder," Sasori said. Then the next thing that happened Tobi and Erin were skipping into the livingroom hand in hand yelling.

"Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi.

"Aoi is a pretty girl!!" Erin.

"Sasori I have to agree," I said as I stared at my friend.

"Come on Erin, Ova let's go shopping," Konan said and I looked at the members. They looked board and Kakazu looked a bit mad.

"Um let's bring a couple of members so they can carry our stuff and Kakazu has to come he has the money," I said and he glared at me.

"Sounds like a good plan," Konan said and Erin started waving her arms.

"Oh! Oh! Kisame and Itachi have to come!" Erin said and I nodded.

The Uchiha who was in the door way and walking in the direction of his room stopped abruptly. I could tell he wanted to be left alone in his emo corner but we weren't going to let that happen now that Erin the fluffy neko kitty was here.

"Ha! Itachi you don't need your emo corner yet!" I yelled and Erin glared at me with Itachi.

"AHAH!! I said hiding behind Kakazu again.

"Is she always like this?" Itachi asked and Erin smiled.

"Yep but she's worst if you give her candy and chocolate," Erin said and I smiled. I loved candy it was my favourite food.

Shopping with the Akatsuki

When we got to the mall me and Erin stared in aw. The fucking mall was huge bigger then the ones we had back home.

"The mall is huge!" Erin said and I just stared at it with me mouth open.

"Is she okay," Kisame said as he poked me.

"Yeah she'll explode in a moment," Erin said. And she was right I was perfectly fine just couldn't believe my eyes.

Itachi's prov

"OMFG!!!!! THIS PLACE IS FUCKING HUGE IT'S LIKE CLOTHES FUCKING SCENTRAL!!! IT'S A FUCKING GIRLS DREAM!!!!" Ova yelled. The explosion of words bursting out of her mouth and the swears were shocking. I think I just found another Hidan only more hyper than Tobi. Even though I didn't want to be here this gave me the perfect opportunity to watch and find out some stuff.

Me/Ova prov

We wondered around the mall looking for the best place to start. Then I spotted a goth, emo, lolita, punk store that had really nice clothes in the windows. It was called Vampire Witch.

"Let's go into that one," I said and Erin smiled.

"Good chose," Erin said and I smiled in pride. Kakazu groaned and Konan giggled. Itachi was quiet. He was up to something but what….. I wasn't about to let my guard down with the Uchiha there. But anyways time to shop!!

By the time Erin and I finished shopping the boys were covered in bags and bent over.

"Hey can we have a little help?" Kisame asked and I laughed.

"Nope," I said with a smile. It was to good of a picture to see them like that including Ita-chan.

"Ita-chan you look funny," I said and Itachi shot me a glare.

"What don't like your name? Well deal with it cause it's yours!" I said and walked off.

Itachi's prov

This was insane!! Shopping with these girls was just plain cruel. Kakazu would have solved a lot if he just bought the entire store.

"It's okay Itachi, you weren't the only one given a nickname," Kisame said. Kisame was right. Ita-chan my have been the nicest name given. Kisame was Jaws and Kakazu was Mr. Scares Man. Kakazu's name sounded like he was a super villain… Even though he was in the Akatsuki he wasn't like any of those characters on the TV… Weird….

Konan's prov

" I think the names they gave you guys are cute," I said to them and they all glared at me.

"Really Blue Rose?" Ova said. Oh my gosh that was the sweetest name I've ever heard, and it was mine.

"Yeah," I said while blushing.

"Konan are you blushing," Kakazu asked.

"Um no," I said and the blush was gone.

"Konan… Do you find them weird?" Itachi said quietly. It was as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Itachi that's rude! I think they're very sweet!" I said giving him a back hander.

"I think they are Itachi.. But I have to agree with Konan they are sweet," Kisame said.

"Hmmm… Are you still thinking about the fight you had with those two?" Kakazu asked.

"Yeah, It was like they read my like a book," Itachi said.

"Come on you slow pokes!! Pick it up!!" Erin said and we looked at them they were down the block from us waiting.

"Okay be right there!!!" I yelled.

"How about we talk with Leader-sama and the rest and send Erin and Ova out while we have a meeting," Itachi said.

"Good idea Itachi, now let's go," Kisame said.

Ova/Me prov

We had just gotten back and I was in my room getting set up. Covers on the bed, bookshelf full, stuff in desk and dresser/closet and ect…. When I was finished I laid down on the bed.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing?" I asked myself out loud.

"Leader-sama would like to see you now," Zetsu said as he came up through the floor.

"Okay, thanks Zetsu," I said and got up as Plant Man disappeared. I walked out of my room and to Pein's office; it was just down the hall from my room. When I got to his door I knock three times and walked in not wanting to wait for him to say come in.

"Hey Spotty," I said with an innocent smile. Pein had an anime vein at the mention of his new name.

"Spotty," Pein growled in annoyance.

"Sorry couldn't resist the temptation, with all those piercing Pein you look like a Dalmatian," I said and everyone in the room laughed while another anime vein popped up on Pein.

"Ova, it seems you don't fear me," Pein said in a low voice.

"No why should I be afraid of you," I said putting my finger to my lip and looked to the ceiling thinking.

"What you aren't afraid of leader!" Tobi almost yelled and I looked at him. It was true I wasn't afraid of the Leader… He wasn't as scary as most of the stuff I've seen.

"Umm, yeah Spotty here is nothing compared to fighting zombies, werewolves, lich, vampires, demons, and all that other scary crap," I said looked right at Pein as I sat down.

"Have you even fought stuff like that?" Pein asked.

"Yep! Were we come from it was part of survival," Erin said and it was true. The place we came from was indeed infested with creatures like that.

"So you've fought immortals?" Kakazu asked.

"Yep! And we know how to kill them of should I say give them rest," I said and Erin laughed. It was true immortals were nothing but a simple kill because they were arrogant so they think nothing can kill them, while really all you need to do in take away there souls and or cut them up into tiny little pieces and bury them.

"Hmmm, okay than," Pein said and Erin and I looked at each other.

Pein's prov

There was no such place that had stuff like that! Itachi was right these girls were something else!

"Okay what?" Erin asked as she leaned in waiting for me to say something.

*Pein it would be best to let them join they would be very useful seeing as they both have experience fighting the super natural* Madara's voice said in my head.

"You tow will be put onto a team… Erin you're with Itachi and Kisame…." I had just got that out and I was interrupted.

"What!!! We're being put onto separate teams!!" Erin and Ova yelled. It seemed to be that the two wanted to stay together but I wasn't going to let that happen not till I could trust them.

"Yes, now Ova you'll be with Tobi he doesn't have a partner yet and someone like you in the same team as him would be useful," Pein said and for once the small teen had nothing to say. Her silver and purple streaked hair covering her dark purple eye, she then stood up and walked away quietly.

Erin's prov

"Nice going Spotty!" I snapped. I had a feeling Pein didn't even now what he did to set us both off.

"Stop calling me that and what did I do anyways?" Pein asked and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Leader just get this through you head now, Ova isn't her real name she changed it after our parents were killed by lich and so the only family she and I have are each other my little sister and her little brother," I said and stood up.

"I'm going to see if she's alright," I said and walked out of the room. Hopefully I could cheer her up some.

When I got to her door there was a note on the door written in light purple.

If anyone is reading this then I haven't come back yet. I'll be back when ever I need to go for a walk. Oh and tell "Pein" he's an ass. Love ya!

I took the note and walked back to Pein's office might as well let him see it… Wait I don't think Ova knows here way around the Rain Village yet shit! I didn't bother knocking on the door so I just walked in, everyone was still there and I got stared at as I entered.

"Pein she seems to be right now ticked at you and oh here she wrote something I think you should read," I said and handed the small green paper to him. He took it and read the small letter. With an agitated sigh he stood up.

"Meeting is over," Pein said and I couldn't believe what I was thinking, was he really going to go out and find her?

"Leader are you going to look for her?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I'll give her some time but if she doesn't come back by super then I will go looking for her," Pein answered.

"I never thought I'd see the day were Pein cares about someone else either than Konan," Hidan said and he got an annoyed look from Pein.

"Thank you Leader," I said and gave him a hug. I felt better now knowing that Pein did feel bad about making use work away from each other and making Ova feel bad. Ova is my best friend even though she was a problem child.

Once that was all over I sat in the living room with Tobi, Hidan and Deidara.

"Oh my god it's so boarding here," I complained and Deidara flipped through channels.

"Do you guys have a ps2 or something?" I asked looking around.

"We have a Wii why," Hidan said and I smiled.

"Good enough let's all play," I said and they nodded in agreement. Once everything was set up and snacks were out we played the Wii.

Apologies

Konan's prov

I was in the kitchen with Erin. The two of us were getting super ready for the rest of the members seeing as none of them were good at cooking either then Kisame and Itachi. I had already taken a liking to Erin and her friend Ova even though she wasn't here at the very moment, after she got mad at Pein she left and hasn't returned.

"Konan, Erin has Ova returned," Pein asked as he walked into the room. In a way I felt kind a jealous for Ova. Pein was never usually like this but sometimes he was when him and I got into a fight but he tended to wait till I came home. Maybe it was because she was new to the village.

"Nope," Erin said and Pein sat down.

"Oh, I was hoping she was back," Pein said and Erin looked at him.

"Is it because you don't want to go out and find her?" Erin asked eyeing him, it actually looked weird when she did so.

"It's not that I was hopping she hadn't went to far and was able to make her way back… but seeing as she isn't I'll go look for her so don't bother making any super for the two of us because I'll take her out for sushi if she like sushi," Pein said and Erin laughed.

"Does she ever sushi is like one of her fave foods," Erin said and Pein just smiled and started out the door.

Pein's prov

It was now time to go find Ova. It had been about five hour since she left. I walked out the door the cold misty air was sweet and damp from spring. I decided to use my rain jutsu to find her.

By the time I found were she was she was laying under a tree soaked again, Her long silver and purple streaked hair clinging to her like when I first saw her. I walked over to her; I took my cloak off and laid it on her as I knelt down.

"Ova," I said softly not wanting to scare her.

"Mmm," Was all she said back.

"Time to walk up," I said. She opened her eyes and blinked when she saw me she sat up quickly.

"What I fell asleep and why are you her?" She asked pointing her pale finger at me, the cloak I placed on hers slowly slid off her shoulder as he pale finger stayed gently on my chest like it was accusing it or me rather.

"I came to find you because you've been gone for about five hours and Erin said I should at least make it up to you for separating the both of you," I said and she looked shock like everything I was saying was a lie.

Ova/Me prov

I couldn't believe what he said. Was he just doing this to make Erin feel better or was he actually sorry?

"Are you serious about what you just said?" I asked putting my cold hand down on my lap.

"Ya, " Pein said and I smiled.

"Thanks Spotty," I said and he stood up and put his hand out to help me up and I took it happily.

"Do you have to call me that?" He asked and I giggled.

"I think it's cute," I said and he gave me a weird look.

"For someone that fights the super natural you sure have a weird personality," Pein said with a smirk.

"You're sweet Pein," I said and kissed him on the cheek. Pein looked shock for a few seconds and than it change to happiness.

"Thanks, Ova do you want sushi?" Pein asked and I smiled than my stomach growled like a lion.

"Well my some says yes so why not," I said and we both laughed.

Once we made it to the sushi place we took our seats and ordered. I still had Pein's cloak on cause he said I could wear it.

"Ova I have a question," Pein said and I looked at him.

"Okay shoot away," I said.

"Erin said that Vladimariea wasn't your real name so what is?" Pein asked and I looked away.

"I can't say my real name Pein because if I do than me and Erin will be found," I said and Pein looked at me weirdly.

"By who or I should say what?" Pein said and I looked at him.

"Remember what I was saying about different creatures Erin and I have fought?" I asked and Pein nodded.

"Well they'll come after us," I said and Pein looked puzzled.

"What for?" He asked.

"Because of what we are…" I said and looked down at my hands. It was true Erin and I weren't "Normal" literally.

"So you're something along the line of being wanted only instead of being out laws you're something more," Pein said and I nodded.

"All right now cheer up nothing is going to happen here," Pein said and a waitress set our food down and I smiled.

After our meal we started our way back to HQ. As we walked in silents I head a small meow from the bushes.

"Hmm," I wondered to myself and fallowed the sound. Pein had stopped walking and watched me. When I went behind the bushes I saw two cute kittens one was black and the other was black and orange. Both kittens had golden eyes and they were so fluffy. Two one for Erin and one for myself!

"Spotty we have new members!" I said as I picked them both up.

"What!!" Pein said as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't they cute?" I asked as I skipped over to him.

"I can't believe my organization is coming to this…." He said as he looked down.

"Are you saying you don't want them?" I said with teary eyes. Pein looked at me than at the kittens.

"Umm. I… Okay keep them…" Pein and I smiled.

Once the both of us walked into the hideout I what I saw was um… How do I say this… WEIRD!! Itachi, Erin, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi were all playing strip poker!! It looked to me like Erin was winning.

"Um.. Hi guys," I said and they looked at me.

"Oh cute kitties!!!" Erin said and I smiled.

"Ones yours," I said.

"I want the black and orange one," Erin said and I handed her to Erin.

"Wow nice hand Erin," I said and she smiled.

"Boys full house!" Erin said with a smile and they all groaned. I giggled as they all put their hands down.

"I give," Jaws said as he stood up. Jaws was only in his boxer so I didn't blame the poor man… not that he was poor or anything.

"What you don't want anyone to see that you have two dicks!" Erin teased and Jaws got an anime vain.

"I do not!!" He growled back as he put his clothes on and walked away.

"So it's down to five," I said as I studded them all. Everyone looked tense, I found it kinda funny, even though I shouldn't be talking like I was bad a card games that was one of the only time I ever had bad luck…. Either than love…

After I left them to finish there game I went to go see Mr. Plant Man. He was one of my partners and I wanted to get to know him better. On my way there I bumped into Orochimaru.

"Why are… Mmm…." I said before his hand covered my mouth rudely interrupting me.

"If you stay quiet than I won't have to put anyone in danger… Mainly you," He said in a slivery like voice and licked my cheek. I glared at him and he smirked evilly. I could tell this man was full of evil just by his aurora and he isn't even suppose to be here! This man left so that only gives me one other thing he's spying! I stomped on his foot and once he let go of me I took a run for it to Zetsu's room.

Erin's Prov

It was me and Itachi left. We were the last two left in the game. We glared at each other hopping that we would win. Both Itachi and I only had out main clothing covering us.

"Time to lay down your hands you two," Kisame said and I smiled.

"Full house Weasel Man!" Said and Itachi frowned.

"Wow Itachi lost nice," Hidan said.

"OH YEAH I WIN!!!! HAND IT OVER ITACHI!!!"I said and Itachi handed over his money. The sound of me yelling covered up a thud.

"How does Erin sempai win?" Tobi asked and I smiled.

"I'm just lucky," I said while shrugging. Itachi handed over the money while everyone in the room gave me complements. The only three people I didn't see was Pein, Zetsu and Ova. Oh well I'll see them later and I hugged the kitty I got from Ova. So soft and fluffy.

Itachi prov

I watched Erin with the kitty after I got my clothes back on. The two just stared at each other. Erin set her Kitty down and they still were looking at each other. It was like they were talking or something.


End file.
